My Heart Speaks First
by Chicalata
Summary: The Titans just returned from Mexico for Beast Boy's 18th birthday go figure, right? and the crime files are through the roof! Robin is stressed to the max. Who will step in his way? Will it be beneficial? Read and find out! *FIRST TT fanfic! Enjoy! RxS ONESHOT.


My Heart Speaks First – Teen Titans Fanfic

Song by – Travis Garland

For all of my Danny Phantom fans, I became extremely infatuated with Teen Titans again, and I heard this song on YouTube, so I decided that it was PERFECT for Robin and Starfire. Just read the lyrics. I don't think "We're still a team, as much as it hurts, Remember that they're only words, my heart speaks first" goes to any other couple. We all know Robin has said some mean/stupid things to Starfire. For instance, the girlfriend scenario in the episode "Stranded". Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! This is my FIRST Teen Titans fanfic, so I DO accept flames. Bring on the heat! ;) - Chicalata

Some important information before you read:

-This is AFTER Tokyo, a year later to be exact.

-Robin's POV mostly, unless I put otherwise.

-The song will be a slow, instrumental version, to fit the story.

-This is an ONESHOT.

-All of the Titans are VERY close. More so than the series because after all the stuff they've gone through, you would expect them to be super close. So I made them that way.

-Robin got a growth spurt! He's now taller than Starfire!

-Beast Boy has matured! Just a little though.

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the things I have bought with my own money. The Teen Titans are owned by DC Comics. Enjoy!

ROBIN POV.

I sat in my office, going through files. We recently went to Mexico, for Beast Boy's 18th birthday. The crime files were piled up, and I was very stressed. I heard a knock, and I knew instantly it was Starfire.

"Yes?" I said, looking at a file for Cinderblock. She opened my door and walked in. She rested a hand on my shoulder and I stopped myself from flinching away.

"Robin, would you like to-" "No, I'm busy, Star. Maybe later?" I said, as I cut her off. I continued looking at Cinderblock's file, which showed 4 break-ins in a week.

"Robin, we are all concerned for your well being… Including myself. When have you taken "the break"? We all miss you… Please… We are watching a movie tonight, and we were hoping-"

"No, Star! I need to get these files done! Am I the only responsible person on this team? Ever since we've returned, you and the others keep bothering me with all these movies, outings, and the mall! Can't you go without me for a day?" I yelled. As soon as I turned around and looked into her eyes, I knew I screwed up big time. 'Note to self: Never take stress out on your girlfriend.' I heard my mind say.

"I… have been bothering you?" "Star… That's not what I-" "Robin, if you did not mean what you have said, then why have you said it? I shall leave you to your files. I will not bother you for the remainder of the day." She said, as tears fogged her vision. She closed my door and walked away. I looked back at my files, and suddenly, they weren't as important as I deemed them to be.

'Great, Robin, look what you did. You just had to be a jerk. She was just looking out for you.' My mind said.

STARFIRE POV.

I walked to my room, unable to fly after what Robin had said to me. 'Am I really bothersome? I feel as if a restnom has bitten into my heart and left it to bleed. I should not have pushed Robin… Oh, I am such a clorbag!' I walked into the common room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game, while Raven was quietly reading a book. I walked past the sofa, before someone hugged me from behind.

"If you're upset, you sure don't conceal it well, Star." I heard Beast Boy say.

"How did you know that I was-" "Animal instincts, Star. I happen to-" "What did Robin say to hurt my little sister?" I heard Cyborg say. I sighed and sat down on the sofa, while Beast Boy and Cyborg sat beside me, eyes willing me to tell them, while Raven listened intently.

"I tried to get Robin to come out and take the break, because I had hoped of his remembrance that today is the first year anniversary of our relationship…" I said sadly. I sighed and slumped down into the sofa.

"Well, Robin is dense, as we all know. Star, how about you go relax in your room, I'm sure he'll come to his senses. If he doesn't, let us know and we'll beat it into him." Beast Boy said.

"But I do not wish for him to-" "Figuratively speaking, Star." Beast Boy said, while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I shall venture to my room, and do the relaxing." I said. I got up and walked to my room. Once I reached my room, I sat on my bed, hugging a pillow to my chest.

"I just hope he remembers…" I sighed.

ROBIN POV.

I stood up and left my office, forgetting about all the files. As I walked to my room, I had to painstakingly walk through the common room, which Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were occupying. I tried going through without being noticed, but Cyborg stopped me halfway.

"So, Starfire came in here crying. Rob, mind explaining?" Cyborg asked.

"I yelled at her about taking a break… All of these files are piling up, Cyborg. She wouldn't accept my answer… and I might've said that she has been bothering me lately." I said sheepishly.

Raven closed her book audibly and stood up, looked up at me, and muttered something that sounded like "Idiot." and left the room.

Cyborg patted me on the back, and said, "Go talk to her, Rob. She needs you to reassure herself that she isn't a bother."

I nodded and walked out of the common room and went to my room. I looked at my calendar and my jaw flew open. Today was Star and I's year anniversary. I walked to my closet and pushed my uniforms aside and grabbed some civilian clothes. I put them on my bed, and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I finished, I went back to my room and got dressed into a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. I kept my mask off and the gel out of my hair. I grabbed my car keys, and walked out of my room. (A/N: Robin is now 18, and Batman sent him a gift for his 18th birthday, which happened to be a brand new car. Cyborg fixed it up for battles, though.)

I walked up to Starfire's door, hesitating to knock. 'Come on, you're Robin, Teen Titans leader! You can knock on your girlfriend's door!' I hushed my mind and knocked on her door.

I heard something that sounded like a muffled 'yes' and footsteps. Her door swooshed open, and I looked at her.

"Robin! You… do not have your mask on. Or your uniform!" She said surprised.

"Look, Star… I'm so sorry for earlier today. I was stressed out from all of those files, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was wondering, since it is our one year anniversary, would you like to go to dinner with me?" I asked, pulling at my collar.

"Robin, I accept your apology. I shall change into something more suitable. Shall we be taking Nightwing?" She asked. (A/N: Yes, I did name the car Nightwing ^_^)

"Yes, now get ready. I'll meet you in the garage, okay?" I said.

She nodded and shut her door. I walked to the garage and got into my car. I looked at the charm that was on my rear view mirror, and smiled. Starfire got that for me in Tokyo, before we left. I sank into my seat and relived some memories.

After a few minutes, I hear heels clicking on the concrete floor. I step out of my car, and walked around to open the passenger door. Before I opened the door for her, I drank her in. She had a gorgeous white 3/4-sleeve dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her makeup was absolutely flawless and her hair was curled. I silently thank the lord for sending such a beautiful girl down to Earth.

"You look… stunning, Star. Gorgeous, if not more." I say, not quite used to using my voice after I saw her.

"Thank you, Robin." She giggled. I opened her door and let her in. I walked back to my door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, turning on the car. She simply nodded and I pressed the garage door button on my remote. I sped out of the garage and made my way toward the city. After a few minutes of listening to the radio and listening to Star singing some song about a girl wanting a guy back after she breaks up with him, I pull into Eastin's parking lot.

"Robi-" "It's Richard. In public, without my mask, I am Richard." I smiled at her. She nodded. "Then I shall be Kori." I nodded and stepped out of my car. I walked over to her door and opened it. I offered my hand and she gladly took it. We walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

"How many?" I heard the waiter ask.

"Two, and may we sit in the ball room?" I asked, and looked over to see Star's eyes widening.

"Yes, follow me please!" We follow the waiter, and I smile at Star, knowing that she loves to dance. Ever since the arcade incident in Tokyo, she has found a love for dancing. But I don't mind of course. We sit down at our table, and do the normal things. We order our drinks and food, then started to talk.

"Richard! I do not believe that!" Star laughed, holding her stomach.

"It's true, Kor! I felt so bad for Alfred after that. I didn't mean for him to walk into my prank!" I laughed along with her. The waiter came back, and gave us our meals. We continued talking throughout dinner, laughing and holding hands. I heard a slow song start, and stood up. I bowed down to her, and held my hand out to her.

"Care to dance, my princess?" I said, in the most royal voice I could muster up.

"Of course, my prince." She giggled. We walked to the dance floor, and relaxed into each others' arms. I held her by the waist, and had my face buried into her hair. I breathed in deeply, and swayed with her. She had her head against my chest, with her arms wrapped around my neck. I shut my eyes and listened to the song that was being played.

"Standing on the other side of the road  
With a tear in your eyes  
Wishing that I didn't act the way I do  
I took it too far this time  
I was filled with emotion  
Instead of giving you space, I threw it in your face  
And I...  
You just wanting me closer  
But I pushed you away...

"I made you scream, I made you cry  
I shouldn't of taken the stars from your sky  
Were still a team, as much as it hurts  
Remember that they're only words  
My heart speaks first  
So baby whenever it hurts  
Remember that they're only words  
My heart speaks first...

"It's hard for me to function when I know you're sad  
Like a robot in rain (robot in rain)  
And even though the hurt we feel is on my bad  
It still drives me insane (it's making me crazy)  
Do you know that I love you  
That I need you to be there  
Like a table needs chairs, my love  
After all that we've been through  
Please don't let it all slip away... (I need you)

"I made you scream, I made you cry  
I shouldn't of taken the stars from your sky  
Were still a team, as much as it hurts  
Remember that they're only words  
My heart speaks first  
So baby whenever it hurts  
Remember that they're only words  
My heart speaks first

"And it's telling me to  
And it's telling me to love you, love you (my heart speaks first)  
And it's telling me to  
And it's telling me to love you, love you (baby)

"I made you scream, I made you cry  
I shouldn't of taken the stars from your sky  
Were still a team, as much as it hurts  
Remember that they're only words  
My heart speaks first  
So baby whenever it hurts  
Remember that they're only words  
Remember they're only words...  
My heart speaks first"

The song ended and I looked into her eyes. "I hope you forgive what I said earlier. I hope we have more time like this together. I may be a jerk at times. Kor, I just want you to know that… I love you. I always will." I said softly, uttering those three words for the first time in our relationship. She smiled at me and nodded, with tears in her eyes, which I quickly wiped off her face.

"I understand. I am very glad that you did not forget our anniversary, and I do forgive you. I understand that it is rough for you to be leader. I respect you for that. I love you too, Richard." She said, smiling widely. I bent down and our lips locked in a short, passionate kiss.

"I believe that I am tired, please, may we go home? Maybe our friends are watching the movie." Starfire said, pulling my hand toward our table.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." I smiled and kissed her cheek. I left the due money and a nice tip on our table, and we left the restaurant. As I was driving, I reached over and held her hand, in which she blushed at my touch. I smiled and continued down the road. There were a few minutes of silence, before Starfire spoke up.

"Oh, Robin?"

"Yes, Star?" I looked over at her. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes." She said quietly. I smile widely and looked back at the road and continued toward the tower to finish the rest of the night surrounded by friends.

THE END.

That was probably the longest story I have written. Kudos to Travis Garland for making such a beautiful song! :') Shoutout to Tori Stone for inspiring me to be a better writer! :D - Chicalata


End file.
